White Balloon
by kyungthoo
Summary: Kris mengingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. 'Love is like a balloon. It makes you fly high in the sky and explodes your heart like someone throws a bomb on you.' Kris/Kyungsoo—KriSoo Fanfiction. Drabble; Fluff (maybe); OOC.


**White Balloon**

**Kris/Kyungsoo**

_Love is like a balloon. It makes you fly high in the sky and explodes your heart like someone throws a bomb on you_. _White means pure_, _just like my love to you; pure love._

Musim panas. Salah satu dari empat musim di daerah non-tropis yang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Dimana semua orang dapat menikmati waktu liburnya yang tersita karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan datang terus-menerus entah dari mana.

Pantai, salah satu objek wisata yang menjadi sasaran para orang. Tentu saja, matahari yang bersinar terik dan segarnya air pantai yang membuat orang-orang ketagihan untuk terus ke dalamnya. Juga suara desiran ombak yang menenangkan jiwa. Dan mungkin untuk para pria yang mendapat _pemandangan indah _yang tak ada habisnya sampai matahari terbenam.

Tetapi tidak dengan dua sejoli ini, mereka memilih untuk pergi ke taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga juga kuliner yang berlimpah dan menggiurkan selera. Kris dan Kyungsoo—pasangan dengan perbedaan yang sangat kontras—sangat menikmati liburan musim panas, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua—tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggu mereka.

Mengingat pasangan ini, pertemuan mereka sangatlah aneh. Mereka bertemu di sebuah supermarket ternama di Seoul, tepat di tempat pewangi ruangan, mereka saling berebut botol pewangi ruangan beraroma lavender yang tersisa satu, dan akhirnya pemilik supermarket tersebut datang untuk melerai mereka berdua dan akhirnya mengambil botol pewangi ruangan tersebut. Mereka saling memandang lawan bicaranya datar. Dingin dan keras kepala—mereka memiliki sifat yang sama.

Dan akhirnya pertemuan kedua mereka, di taman. Mereka hendak membeli _tteokbeoki_—yang kebetulan sekali di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan akhirnya _ahjumma _penjual _tteokbeoki_ tersebut kewalahan untuk memisahkan mereka dan memberhentikan pembicaraan mereka yang sangat tidak penting dan perlu diabaikan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang terlihat serasi.

Meskipun begitu, pendapat mereka tetap berbeda. Kris berpendapat A, Kyungsoo berpendapat B. Kris ingin A, Kyungsoo ingin B. Tetapi dengan perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka mengerti tentang apa itu cinta.

Kris dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengayuh sepeda mengelilingi taman. Setelah lama bermain sepeda, akhirnya mereka berhenti dan memarkirkan sepeda mereka di sebelah kedai kimchi.

Salah satu tangan mereka saling bertautan, jari-jari mungil milik Kyungsoo yang berada di sela-sela jari Kris terlihat sangat pas—membuat mereka semakin serasi. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat sebuah balon berwarna putih—warna kesukaannya. Senyum manisnya masih saja melekat pada parasnya yang manis untuk ukuran namja. Kris sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil karena melihat Kyungsoo senang.

Ia menemukan kursi kosong yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi itu tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sekelibat pertanyaan muncul di otak Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Raksasa, mengapa kau membelikanku sebuah balon, hm?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah penasaran khas-nya. Kris menahan senyumnya yang hampir tampak di paras tampannya. Ia mengusak rambut kelam dan halus milik Kyungsoo.

"Burung hantu, kau tak pernah berhenti menghinaku. Kedua matamu terus saja melihatku seperti sedang menerkamku seakan-akan aku ini adalah mangsa-mu," balas Kris sambil menolehkan kepala-nya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_, jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyungsoo terus memaksa Kris, terlihat dari tangan kirinya yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Kris, sekarang sudah berpindah ke pinggang Kris untuk mencubitnya. Kris tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Baginya, cubitan Kyungsoo tadi _tidak memberi efek apa-apa padanya_. Sombong sekali _angry bird _itu rupanya.

"Karena aku ingin." Kris menjawab singkat pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"Ah, kau tidak asyik, raksasa." Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu wajah _menyebalkan_ Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang dilarang oleh orang tuanya untuk membeli es krim. Jarang-jarang sekali ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti ini. Selama beberapa minggu tidak bertemu—karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia jadi rindu pada setiap pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Angin berhembus kencang—meskipun mereka berada di musim panas. Mungkin angin-angin di musim semi masih berbekas pada awal musim panas itu. Genggaman Kyungsoo pada balon itu semakin lama semakin longgar seiring angin yang bertiup tambah kencang. Kepala Kyungsoo mengikuti arah terbangnya balon yang lepas dari genggamannya.

_DOR_

Balon itu meledak seketika, mungkin karena panasnya matahari saat itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Kris tiba-tiba memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau tahu apa alasanku membelikanmu balon yang berwarna putih itu?" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Cepat beritahu aku! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa penasaranku ini. Aku khawatir tiba-tiba besok kau akan meninggal seperti drama yang sering aku tonton di TV."

"Kau ingin aku meninggal? Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan drama picisan itu, burung hantu," ujar Kris memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Enak saja, begitu juga drama-drama itu berhasil memancing emosiku! Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau meninggal!" Kyungsoo menatap Kris tajam.

"Kau mau dengar alasanku atau tidak 'sih sebenarnya?"

"_Ne, ne_, sudah lanjutkan saja lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan memotong pembicaraan. Aku berjanji!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada bagian belakang kursi itu, "Balon ini mengingatkan aku dengan pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati padamu." Kyungsoo menyimak penjelasan Kris.

"Waktu itu hati dan lidahku selalu tarik-menarik. Hatiku berkata iya, sedangkan lidahku berkata tidak."

"Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Rasa cintaku semakin besar. Seberapa besar usahaku untuk menghapusnya, tetap saja itu tidak terjadi—malah rasa itu semakin besar dari yang ku kira."

"Sama seperti balon, jika semakin udara yang masuk, maka semakin besarlah balon itu." Kris melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya—tanda ia tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan yang dimaksud Kris.

"Aku kira aku hanya sekedar menyukaimu atau lebih tepatnya mengagumimu. Tetapi aku salah total."

"Ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamu. Cinta yang aku rasakan saat ini seperti sebuah balon. Ia membuatmu terbang tinggi di angkasa dan meledakkan hatimu seakan seseorang melemparkan sebuah bom padamu." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Putih. Putih melambangkan suci atau murni. Ya, sama seperti cintaku padamu, Burung hantu. Cintaku murni dan juga tulus." Kris menyudahi mengutarakan alasannya. "Sekarang kau boleh berbicara, burung hantu-ku."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kris. Sial, pipiku terasa sangat panas kali ini." Kyungsoo mengusap kasar kedua pipinya yang memerah karena perkataan Kris.

"Aku ambil kata-kata itu dari drama yang kau tonton, kau jangan malu seperti itu. Tapi—" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"—kau terlihat manis saat kedua pipi-mu merona" bisik Kris lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah seperti tomat yang matang sempurna, kali ini warna merah itu menjalar ke kedua telinganya.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku sangat sukses membuatmu tersipu, ya," ujar Kris sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris sebal—tetapi tersirat bahwa dia senang karena Kris ternyata mencintainya dengan tulus. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berlari.

"_Ya_! Kau mau kemana?" Kris langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang terakhir sampai di kedai kimchi, dialah yang membayar tagihan makanan!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris dan melanjutkan acara lari-berlari nya. Kris langsung mengejar posisi Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja! TUNGGU AKU, _YA_!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

a.n : HAHAHAHAHAHA aku balik dengan ff krisoo drabble dengan failed fluffy. AKU GATAU POKOKNYA AKU LAGI SENENG BANGET LIAT SKINSHIP MEREKA SAOLOH. ini udah dibuat lama cuman males kalo bersarang doang di laptop, mendingan di publish biar nyampah di tempat lain, ye gak? betul chidak? ((sok asik banget gaya lo))

ini juga kayak sebagai hadiah karena I've deleted my second ff titled 'Can I Love Again' with casts Kaisoo. Dan ini sebagai gantinya, HIHIHIHI. yasudahlahya saya mau lanjutin bersemedi di atas pohon cabe. sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan kesempatan. bubye!~~~

last, mind to RnR? Thanksieee;_;


End file.
